Steps To Forgiveness
by The-Metal-Face
Summary: I'm not the best with these, let's see...  After a wonderful night together, Malik tells Altaïr he's forgiven - a little. Though, things start to be weird for Altaïr because Malik acts as if he'd said nothing to him of forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Assassin's Creed based - Character's Plot ectect. You guy's all know this right. **

**Warning, this part is Yaoi/Homosexual/Man on man if you do not like that, please just go back to whatever it was you _were_ looking for. O**

This is written in the point of view of Altaïr, it's the first time I've tried this in a while - Thought I'd try it, so sorry if there are any _I's_ that are _he's. _I did my best when I read over it.

* * *

><p>I couldn't recall the last time I felt this way. I couldn't recall the last time he felt this way, it was like something that happened over night, he suddenly because different, and I had to have him.<p>

As our body's pressed against one another, I let my hips grind against him, and I listened to the pleasurful gasp he gave into my ear- how beautiful his voice sounded when we made love. "Malik." I muttered out softly and he shuddered as he heard it. I felt his body tence up a little and he pulled his arm up around me more and pulled me in closer. His mouth hung open as he panted- he let it trail as it was up along my neck, I could feel the teasing he was putting into it until his mouth was lined with my own. I crushed our mouth's together and felt his tongue flick out along my bottom lip, I accepted it greatfully and I heard a small moan escape Malik's throat as we explored eachother's mouths. When I finally pulled away I quickly pushed my face into his neck and I kissed it softly before I turned my head, letting my nose press against his neck, "I want you to forgive me... " I whispered out, and Malik leaned up on his elbow and looked at me, he was speachless, I could tell he wasn't expecting me to say something like that, after all we were only doing this to keep ourselves from killing one another, our bodies reacted to one another.

I quickly decided it was time to pushed this conversation away and I leaned in again and kissed his neck and then bite at it softly, one of my hands now making it's way into his robes and up under his shit to press against his stomach. His skin felt so hot against my hand, and I just couldn't keep them from doing as they pleased. Everywhere they touched they got a pleased sound from Malik, and his body reacted with every touch. I couldn't remember a time feeling like this- it felt like this was more then the casual sex, it felt like it was the real thing, this was us showing our true deepest feelings- at least it was for me.

I crushed my mouth back to his as I started to pushed his robes off of him, and he leaned up and allowed me to do it. When they were rid of his body I looked down at him and I kissed down along his neck to his collar bone, and I watched as Malik gave more of the pleased sounds and rose up against each kiss - I loved seeing him this way. I soon kissed just above his navel and I felt Malik's body squirm under me and I heard a small whine and I looked up at him in shock as to what I had heard. I gave a small laugh and he stared at me, with an annoyed look and I just smiled and then kissed the spot again, he didn't make a sound this time, but I felt his body shudder under me.

I put a hand over Malik's crotch and pressed softly againt it, I couldn't hold back anymore with hearing his voice melt and his face light up. Malik's hips rose up against my touch and I couldn't be more pleased. I pushed my hand against him a little harder, letting my hand cup around the shape, I used to always wonder how big- My hand soon made it's way down into the other's pants and found it's way to his slight erection. I let a finger trace up along the bottom of it before I let the flat of my hand press against it. I heard him gasp out and he reached up and grabbed my arm, I just stared down at him, and his eyes stared back up into my own, we stayed like that for a moment, staring at one another before I finally leaned down and kissed him. This kiss held a lot for me, I could feel all of Malik's pain, sorrow, anger and his love. I pushed into the kiss, letting him know that I cared for him in my own little way and I wrapped my fingers around his erection and gave it a squeez. Malik gasped and his head went back to the cushion's, and his back arched. This time I was the one to let out the pleased sound, right into Malik's ear.

I could tell he was getting tired of this teasing, but I couldn't stop- not yet. But I could tell if I didn't Malik would soon call quietes to this whole thing. So, I proceeded. I slowly kissed down along his stomach, and then his hips before I let my lips brush along the fabric just above Malik's erection, I heard the man's voice hiss. "Altair!" That was all I needed to hear to know that he was okay with me continuing.

I let my tongue flick out from between my lips and as I did this I pulled the other's clothing away from him, and pushed it all down as far as it was needed at this moment. I pressed the flat of my tongue against the under side of Malik's erection, and he moaned in joy at the feel, and I felt his hand brush up over my hair. I enjoyed it when he touched me like this, these situations made me forget what had happened between us.

As I continued to let my tongue just run up and then down the under side of his erection, Malik's hips soon started to buck up against me, and I took this as a good sign, because it meant he was enjoying it. I smiled at this and took the head between my lips and I let his tongue flick along the tip, Malik closed his eyes and I could feel his hand grip against my short hair. I groaned softly, sending vibrations though the head, causing him to gasp in pleasure. I grinned at this and then gave a soft moan as I took more of Malik's length into my mouth, pushing it down my throat and giving a small groan, Malik bucked his hips up and I felt it shove him back further down into my throat, almost to the point that I thought I was going to gag. I couldn't take this any more. I leaned up and licked my lips as I started to catch my breath. I put my hand up and let two of my fingers brush along his lip, he seemed to catch the drift and he took the two fingers into his mouth and swriled his tongue around and between my fingers. The feel of it turning my stomach to knots, and I could feel myself before more erect.

Malik soon let my fingers free and I wasted no time pushing the two of them to Malik's entrance, he gave a small pleasing moan as he pushed towards the digits. I grinne and didn't allow him much of the feel just yet, he groaned and looked at me, "Novice." he hissed and I laughed softly before I pushed the two fingers inside of him. He let out a loud breathless cry as his back arched up a little, his hand gripping against my arm. I watched his face in joy, it was by my hands that Malik was having such a pleasering experiance. I leaned forward and kissed at the man's cheek, and then down along his neck as I pushed my fingers in some more- right away I was looking for that spot, and when my finger's did brush up against it Malik let me know.

" A-Ah, there. " he whined as he pushed his hips back against my fingers. I smiled, I loved this side of Malik more then anything. I pushed against the spot again, this time with a sudden forced thrust behind it and Malik jerked and rose his back up off the stone floor below him. I was sure he would of screamed if he could of.

I was just about to finish with my fingers when I heard his voice plead for me to remove my robes. I looked at him and smiled before I removed my fingers, he gave a small sigh and then I did as he wished, I slowly removed my robes, reviling myself to him fully, he took this time to rid himself of his own clothing- what was left, and then he reached forward and pulled me back close to him. Our lips were crushed together and I gave a soft groan as I pushed against him, I felt our erections bump one another and heard Malik whine within the kiss. I broke from it and then looked down at him, "I'm sorry." I said to him, and he looked at me in question, and gave a nervous laugh, "What?" was all he could say. I looked up at him and grinned, "I cannot hold back." I told him before I quickly pushed the head in- waited a second or so and then pushed the rest in. I watched as his face twisted into pain, and then it was gone to pleasure. I leaned forward kissing his lips softly before I rocked my hips. I felt his arm reach up around my neck and he pulled me closer as I started to move my hips.

With each thrust I gathered speed, and I could hear every breath Malik was taking under me, he couldn't hold back those beautiful, godly sounds anymore, and he could no longer care as to what it was I was doing. I leaned back and pulled his legs pulling him down close to me before I started to thrust roughly up into the other man, his cries turned to silent screams, and I knew that had meant I hit the sweet spot. I wish he cried out though, other then going silent, I bet those cries would sound beautiful.

I sent my mind back onto the moment at hand and I soon had a hand wrapped around Malik's erection and I was jerking him in time with my own thrusts. He cried out in small whines, which may or may not have meant to be words, I didn't care though, the feeling of being inside of Malik was so much already, I didn't need to hear him screaming, what ever he was trying to say. I felt as his body clenched against me, and I knew what that meant, so I did my best to make every one of my next thrusts to hit that spot that Malik seemed to love so much. I did as I was trying to do and hit it every time. I heard the man below me studding; "A-Altair..." I leaned in and pulled him up, I knew what he was trying to point out, he was getting close, well I was too.

My arms wrapped around him and pulled him tight to my body, my hips didn't stopp, and he took over the care for his own erection. His body soon started to jerk, his arm suddenly flew up around my shoulders and he pushed his face into my neck, I held him tightly with one arm and moved my other to his erection and jerked him off, wanting him to get as much pleasure as possible, and not two secondes after I heard his voice call my name out as I hit that spot one final time and his body went into convulsions as he came into my hand and all over both of our stomachs. It didn't take me long to come either, nearly half a second after he had. The tight grip on my erection from Malik's orgasm sending me to my peek and I pulled Malik close, and groaned out in a harsh voice the man's name.

We were still for sevral moments as we both caught our breaths and held one another, and I was the one to break the silence, "Malik." was all I said and he squeezed my shoulder and burried his face into my neck some more. I could tell something was wrong now, I pulled away and looked to him, and when his eyes looked up at me I could see tears, "Malik, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. He shook his head and wipped his eyes before he leaned up and kissed me, " I... I forgive you... A little." he added, "Novice." I couldn't help but to smile as I heard this and I leaned in and kissed his lips, this was a soft kiss, and held a lot for the both of us.

Soon the two of us were laid down, I was laid on the floor, and Malik had his head laid on my chest and he was already fast asleep. I on the other hand couldn't sleep, not after such wonderful news. Now that that was all passed- Maybe, just maybe Malik would accept to this being something real, and not just sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, here's the first part - I though I'd get the whole sex stuff out of the way right away - The next chapter is going to be up probably a few minutes after this one. <strong>

**So, enjoy reading, and let me know what you think. **

**_If you find any typos, or any sort of mistakes,  please let me know. Thanks._  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own nothin' blah blah blah - You all get this right? You're aware that I, Metal~Face, didn't create Malik or Altaïr, and that nothing Assassin's Creed is mine - Yes? **

**Altaïr's point of veiw**

* * *

><p>Although it had been near to a week since Malik confessed to me that he forgave me, 'A little', for what had happened back in Solomon's Temple he still seemed distant with me. When I returned with the feather which held Talal's blood smeared acrocc it, he gave me little phrase, and more anger then anything, I tried to ask what it was that was wrong, but there was no answer and he shooed me with a "Get out of here, Novice, before I make you."<p>

Had I heard wrong? Had he not forgiven me for my foolish mistakes in Solomon's Temple? Did I only hear what I wished to hear when he really had said something of difference. I am not sure, nor do I think I will ever be sure.

Now, here I am in the city of Damascus, looking for a man named Abu'l Nuqoud, the richest man in Dasmascus. Currently, my mind was wondering off to Malik, even though I tried my best to keep it on the task at hand - I couldn't help it though. The man that I... Loved? I shook my head and shook all thoughts from my body before I set up the side of the tall building to get a better look at my surroundings. I had to find where the Bureau was, this city was so large, it was hard to remember where the entrance was. I finally found it and I watched for a moment, taking in the suroundings around me. I walked to the very edge of the small plank I crouched on and I looked down, there below me was a hay cart. I closed my eyes and shook the tencion from my arm's and then without hesitation I lep forward and let my body fall.

As I fell though the air, I ketp my eyes closed. The fall lasted for only a few seconds, but to me it seemed to last a while. The weightless feeling was a rush, and I loved being back to work - Having to find my targets for myself was something I never had to do before, it has proven to actually be exciting, and a little bothersom. I hit the hay, and I laid within it for a few moments, listing as the foot steps outside of the creat walked past and then I jumped from within it and started off towards the Bureau. Though, a group of men caught my attention before I even got around to the next street up. I walked to a bench and took myself a seat, I could use a breather anyways. I lowered my head and listened as the man spoke to a woman.

"There's a problem! I need your advice." Spoke the man, sounding worried, and even scared.

"What is it?" The woman asked, sounding concerned.

"This morning... I went to hang the lanterns for the party."

"And this troubles you why?"

"I... I forgot to remove the scaffold."

"Just outside the merchant king's quarters - above the balcony. W-What if it falls? Someone could be hurt!"

My mind clicked and I gave a smirk under the the hood of my robs, this servant has forgotten a scaffold, and just outside of the king's quarters - How perfect this seemed to play out for me. I turned back to their conversation when I heard the woman speak up.

"Too late to do anything about it now... just hope it isn't noticed! You can deal with it tomorrow."

Yes, let's hope it isn't noticed.

The two split ways and I too got up and headed back to where it was I was headed, to the Bureau. I took my time, keeping watch for anyone else who may catch my attention, but there was nothing and I was soon at the Bureau. I climbed up and then leap down in though the Assassin's entrance and walked in to the Bureau and the man got tohis feet and walked over towards me, "Altaïr my friend, welcome, welcome! Whose life do you come to collect today?"

"His name is Abu'l Nuqoud. Can you tell me about him?" I asked, and let my head lower to the Rafiq.

"Oh, the merchant-king of Damas. Richest man in the city. Quite exciting, quite dangerous! I envy you, Altaïr. Well, not where you were beaten and stripped of your rank. But I envy everything else! Oh, except for the terrible things the other Assassins say about you! But yes, aside from the failure and the hatred, yes. Aside from those things I envy you very much!" The man spoke to much, but I didn't raise to look at him, I let him speak of me as the failure I was. My mind flicked back to Malik, how he would enjoy to hear this man bash me in such a way, right to my face - How he would enjoy to watch me stand here and take it without a word.

I rose my head a little and let my eyes look to the man's, "I do not care what the others think or say. I'm here to do a job. So I ask again- what can you tell me of the merchant king?" This time my voice demanded words other then asking them.

The man seemed to take this as a sign to stop his blabbering and just get to the information. "Only that he must be a very bad man if Al Mualim has sent you to see him. He keeps to his own kind, wrapped in the finery of the city's Noble District. He's a busy man- always up to something. I'm sure is you spent some time amongst his type, you'd learn all you need to know about him." He stopped for a moment and seemed to think of before he spoke again, "If I were you, I'd start with the Omayyad Mosque and Sarouja Souk- both of which are west of here. Further to the northwest is Salah al-Din's Citadel. It's a popular meeting spot and has proved a reliable source of loose tongues in the past. Yes, these three places should serve your needs."

I bowed my head to the Rafiq, "My thanks for your guidance, Rafiq. I'll return when I've gathered the necessary information." And with that I turned and left the Bureau.

When I was up on top of another platform, staring out over the Richer side of the city I could see everything, and when I found the places that the Rafiq had spoke of I stood and closed my eyes. I let my thoughts clear, my breath steadied and then I leaped. Again, the fall pushed my thoughts to Malik, my stomach knotted - How I missed him. When I hit the hay my mind switched back to my mission and I listened for steps, there were none so I got from the hay and wiped myself off before I headed towards the Omayyad Mosque.

It took near to three hours to find everything I needed to know, but finally I was rushing myself back to the Bureau to receive the feather from the Rafiq. When I finally arrived and walked inside, the man stood forth and greeted me with a smile and kind words, "Peace be upon you, Altaïr. How may I serve you?"

"I've done as asked and learned all I need to know about my prey." I told him, holding my head up with confidence, and before the other could speak, I answered the question I knew was coming. "Abu'l Nuquod is corrupt to the core and despised by his own citizens as a result. It appears he's been stealing money meant for the people of Damas and spending it on himself. Even as we speak he flaunts his greed preparing for a lavish party. His guards and servants should have their hands full dealing with the guests. They won't even know I'm there."

This seemed to please the Rafiq, he smiled and pulled a feather out form under the desk and laid it before me on his desk, "Most impressive, my friend. The others said you'd make a mess of things, but not I. No. I was sure you'd come through. And come through you have. The Bureau's yours to do with as you please until you're ready to begin." The useless blabbering again, but this time it wasn't that of anything bad, and I was glad to receive the phrase. I bowed my head in respect and then took the feather and moved out into the outside room to take rest until tomorrow.

When I awoke it was from the sound of yelling of a merchant to a theif. I groaned when I opened my eyes, the sun shining down onto them and I rose a hand the sheild it as I sat up. I scrubbed a hand along my face and then got to my feet, I had no time to waste. I quickly crawled myself up from the Bureau entrance and stood on the roof top and streached. My back popped and my left shoulder did as well and it caused a small groan to escape from my throat and then I started off in a sptint towards the part, where I would find the Richest man in Damascus and take his life.

When I arrived, I used the scholars to get past the gaurds that surrounded the area and then I slid into the party. There were women dancing around a fountain, wearing tops that only covered their brests, and long skirts - Their stomachs revealed as they danced away for the entertainment of the men guests. As I approached the center I heard a booming voice and I let my eyes fall to the sorce of it. I was suprised when I seen the man, he was large - No, Fat. I shouldn't be suprised though, he was the Richest man around this city - Money to buy as much food as he wished.

" Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for joining me this evening. Please, eat, drink, enjoy all the pleasures I have to offer. Take your time, I will wait." And when these words came forth, the water in the fountain then turned blood red - Wine. This man's God forbid wine, and yet here he was letting his people drink it - It made me wonder what more he would do against his God's wishes. "I trust everything is to your... satisfaction?" I didn't take my eyes off this man, and the crowd around me started to cheer, and the man's face twisted into a grin as he continued to speak, "Good, good. It pleases me to see you all so happy. For these are dark days, my friends, and we must enjoy this bounty while we still can. War threatens to consume us all- Salah al-Din bravely fights for what he believes in, and you are always there to support him without question. It is your generosity to him that allows this campaign to continue. So I propose a toast then! To you my dear friends. You, that have brought us to where we are today. May you be given everything you deserve." The crowd roared with yelling and cheering again, "Such kindness! I didn't think it in you! You, who have been so quick to judge me! And so cruel. Oh, do not feign ignorance! Do you take me for a fool? I have not heard the words whispered behind my back. Well, I have, and I fear I can never forget. But this is not why I called you here tonight, no. I wish to speak more of this war, and your part in it. You give up your coin, quick as can be, knowing all too well it buys the deaths of thousands. You don't know why we fight. "Sanctity of the Holy Land" you'll say. Oh the evil nation of our enemies. But these are lies you tell yourselves! " He laughed, and I felt a sudden uneasy feeling started to creep over me as my senses started to sense something wrong. I looked around, and seen nothing - Yet. "No. All this suffering is borne of and hate! It bothers you that they are different, just as it bothers you that I am different! " He rose his jewled wine glass to his mouth and took a long drink form it and then pulled it back and wiped off hismouth, "Compassion, mercy, tolerance. These words mean nothing to any of you! Mean nothing to those infidel invaders, who ravish our land in search of gold and glory! And so, I say enough! I've pledged myself to another cause. One that will bring about a new world! In which all people might live, side by side, in peace. A pity none of you will live to see it. " And on cue to his words a man not far in front of me started to grip at his throat, gasping for air and coughing. I knew it! There was something off here, the man had poisioned them all with the free wine and food he offered! " Kill anyone who tries to escape! " He yelled, and I knew now that this was my time. People started to scream and rush, while other's coughed and died from the poision they'd taken in. Archer's shot those who were running for the doors, and I - I mademy way up to the balcony that the man stood at. I came face to face with three gaurds as I got onto it and the fat man took of running. I grinned, a gaurds before he lunging at me and I countered his attack without any hesitation, spinning around the man and then I kicked him in the back of the knee, sending him to fall forward onto his knees, and that's when I witdrew my my blade and slashed down. The sword pushed down deep between the man's shoulder and his neck and then I pulled it back towards me and then up. The man on his knees screamed for onlya few seconds and then he fell forward. Dead. I didn't bother with the next gaurds and I rushed out of the door where Abu'l Nuquod had rushed off.

When I found him in my seight I grinned and brokw out into a sprint towards the fat man, there was no way he could out run me! He would meet the same end as all the rest, a honerable death. Though for a moment my mind flicked to where I would have to head next - Jerusalem. Where Malik would be. These thoughts suddenly took over and I forgot myself for a moment, a fool's mistake and for making such a mistake it seemed I would be punished by the God's. I felt a sharp pain shoo though the back of my shoulder and I stumbled and fell forward and then fell. What happened? I looked around, there wasn't a person around. I got to my feet and then heard a man above scream, "Kill the Assassen!" I was shot in the back by an arrow, that was the sorce of the pain. I got up, and I couldn't move my arm, I looked down, seeing the blood soak though the front of my robs, and I could only imagine how the back looked. I couldn't find Abu'l Nuquod anywhere! Damn it! I've lost him, and gotten my self wounded to the point that my arm could hardly move. And then the man that had shot at me took aim again, greatfully he missed this time and I had to escape - I couldn't fight, I was useless now.

I ran, as fast as I could, a trail of blood seemed to let the gaurds know where I was headed, so I needed to get agove the streets so I could lose them faster. So, that's what I did. The climbing was hard with only one arm, and again it made me think of Malik - This must of been how he felt, would I now have to lose an arm as well? I shook the thoughts, it was thinking of things other then my set mission that got me like this to start with, and on cue again a guard came rushing around a corner of a building in front of me, and his sword connected to my arm. I yelled in pain before I shoved him with my good arm, the man fell from the roof and to his death in the streets. I started running again, aimlessly. I couldn't go back to the Rafiq with faliur, I couldn't go back to Masyaf to my Master with another failed attempt under my belt. Where could I go?

"Malik." The word escaped my lips in a pleed, I needed him, I needed his help. As I ran, I fell, that's what I get for not watching where I was going. I fell to the ground and landed weird, my arm had a shot of pain go up though it as I used the little control of it to catch myself. Thankfully I was near a stable, and that was all I needed to see to start my six hour ride to Jerusalem. I jumpped up onto it and quickly kicked it in the sides and the horse took off. I headed towards the front, the gaurds that stood in the way held their ground, until I pushed passed with the horse and sent them flying back from where they stood. I didn't care who came after me now, they wouldn't catch me on foot.

When I finally got onto the trails that lead to Jerusalem I let the horse slow down, and I reached my other hand up behind me and took hold of the arrow that was in my shoulder. I cracked the back of it off and tossed it aside to the ground. I was losing so much blood, I would never make it in time - I was going to die. I was going to die as a faliur. I fought with my body to keep myself concious from all the loss of blood, the wounds seemed to be closed off a little, which meant less bleeding, but even I couldn't keep myself awake for long. After three hours of fighting, the dark rings that threatened to take my vision, finally did.

When I awoke it was from falling off the side of the horse the shot of pain that it caused awoke me, and it seemed to push the arrow though my shoulder more, and the headof it was now sticking out though my robes, more blood dripped down along my arm, I could feel it, it was warm blood, I still had feeling in my arm. I wiggled my fingers a little and then got to my feet, greatful to see that I was standing before Jerusalem. As I walked forward towards the door I disarmed all my weapons and tossed them aside, hopingto be able to get though as a wounded scholar. Thankfully it worked and I continued to make my way to the Bureau. I knew that the front door would be locked up, and that I would have to make one last climb to the roof tops. I did it, and made more loud cries then I ever thought possible as I finally stepped forward towards the opened rooftop door. I tried to speak, but couldn't and I just leaned forward and let myself fall the ten foot drop. When I hit the floor, I didn't feel any pain. I only found comfert in the hard stone floor. And then I heard it, Malik's voice.

"Who's there!" he called out. There was no answer from me, because I couldn't get my voice to work more then a whisper, and I heard him drop a book on the desk and then make his way to the door, "It would do you well to answer me no-" I couldn't see him, but when I heard him stop, I only imagined that he was stood in the door way, staring down at me, in either delight or horror I couldn't know. I regained a little strength and I pushed myself up form the stone flooring with my good arm and let my head raise to look at him . His face showed horror, fear. I dropped down to the stone again, and was again out cold, the last I heard was Malik yelling my name out and the sound of his feet rushing over to my side.

I don't recall ever feeling like such a weak... Novice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it's not 100% origonal, and that most of it is all parts from the game, but the next chapter will be 100% my own so, look out for that. Let me know what you think- and again, if you find any sort of mistake <span>please<span> let me know. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little shorter then the rest sorry, I've justt been sick and blah. **

**Writer's block all over, but I had to get _something_ out so my next chapter wasn't the same way. **

* * *

><p>My body soon came back to life, and my eyes fluttered open, I couldn't remember where I was, how I'd gotten there; the last thing I remember was being at the party - Did I get my target? I sat up, and a loud groan came from me as my shoulder pulsed with pain. I rose my other hand up over it and I stared at it for a moment as everything came flowing back. I'd failed with killing my target, and I rushed to Malik other then to go home, right.<p>

"So, the Novice finally awakes." Malik's voice came in from the doorway. I looked up at him and I wanted to speak a thank you, to let him know that I was thankful for him saving me - it was good to know he didn't actually hate me. I got to my feet and slowly made my way over to him. Malik walked in half way to meet me, and good thing because I soon felt dizzy and I slumped forward a little. He'd caught me and I put my arm's around him and hugged him in close. The man was tence but he put his arm onto my back, "You shouldn't be standing. You need to rest Altaïr. I've sent work to Al Maulim already that you will be here for at least a week." Malik's words came out and all I could do was nod. I was a little excited to get a week vacation with the man I loved. He didn't seem to sound as happy about it though as he pulled me back over to his coat and laid me down onto it. I groaned and laid back and then looked up at him. The man only shook his head, "Sleep." He demanded. How could I say no to that. I sat forward a little, I wanted to kiss the lips of my savior, but Malik got to his feet and turned his back to me and left the back room. I stared as he walked away - I didn't understand at all.

Had I done something wrong?

After I did as was told, and went to sleep again, I awoke feeling my head was a lot more clear then before, but the pain in my arm throbbed. I got up and walked out of the back room and looked around. It was so quiet, it had to have been night. I walked out into the small cort yard and looked around, and then took notice of Malik, laid out on the cushions where I would normally take my rest - He'd given up his bed for me, but that didn't mean he couldn't come and lay with me. I simply gave a smile and walked over to him and took a seat beside the sleeping man. I let my hand pushed the hair from his forehead, I'd missed the way it felt. I continued to play with his dark locks as I looked up, watching the sky though the roof-top. It was dark, and the moon hung high in the sky and stars seemed to dance around it. I looked back down to Malik now and smiled, letting the back of my hand go along his cheek. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before I got up and then headed back inside of the back room. I grabbed a pillow and then the blanket before I made my way back out to where Malik was. I slowly lifted his head and pushed the pillow in under him and then laid the blanket over top of him. It gets rather chilled in the nights and I didn't want Malik to get cold.

When I finished that I made my way inside of the room, and looked over the many books that were around, and all the maps, it seemed Malik did so much already for the little time he'd spent there already - Then again, I guess when you have all the time on your hands you can make things go by pretty fast. I let out a soft sigh as I took a seat on the chair behind the desk and I looked over the map that was laid out along it, the last time Malik was working on. I gazed over the map, interested in the map, the detail Malik put into it, the way his writing flowed over the page - I'd never been one for writing and reading, or sitting still for too long. I would get figity and uneasy just sitting - Much like I was now. I got up to my feet again and started to look around. I'd nevr had much time to do this before, I didn't notice before the beautiful paintings Malik had set up around on the walls, I didn't notice the sent of Jasmine before either. I continued to prying though the room and then went into the back one and started to pock around in there, though I kept my sight to things that need not be opened, even if I did love this man, I wouldn't go picking though his things like I owened them.

"Looking for something?" I turned quickly to see the man standing in the doorway, holding the pillow and the blanket before he walked in and put them on the coat. I nearly shook my head.

"No, just looking to keep myself etnertained." I told him and Malik laughed.

"There's not much to keep a person entertained around here." He spoke as he folded the blanket and then put it onto the coat.

"I'm sorry Malik, did I wake you?" I asked as I watched him folding. The man shook his head with a small laugh.

"Not at all Altaïr, I woke to the sound of a fight outside." He explained and I nodded and looked over at the man. How long had it been since I touched him? Weeks? Months? I didn't know, all I knew is that I wanted to now. I slowly walked over to him and laid the pilloed he still held down onto the bed. He looked at me oddly and I just simply gave a small smile.

"I've missed you." I let it slip from my lips as I put my arms around him and pushed him back to the wall. The man seemed furious.

"Altaïr! What are you doing!" He snarled, I took this as a simple playful mood.

"Shh, Malik." I said as I looked up at his eyes, they seemed cold, and dark, and confused. I stared at him for a moment, letting my hand brush his cheek. Unlike all the other times I've done this, he turned his head away. "Malik?" I questioned as I looked at him, "Had I done something wrong?" he asked. This enraged the man more, and he finally snapped.

"Done something wrong! Altaïr! You arragont Novice!" He yelled and his arm came to my chest and he pushed my awa. I groaned, as his hand had pushed again my bad arm. I just stared at him in confusion as he started at me in anger, "Of course you did something wrong! You cost me an arm, and a brother!"

I got closer to him and grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the wall again, using my other hand to grab his jaw and turn his head to look to me, "Malik, I told you there was nothing I could of done - I tried to get back." I said, Malik thrashed around under my grip, and soon he stopped and then spit in my face. I stepped away and wiped my face off before I looked back at Malik, I've never seen him look so angry, "I though you said that you forgave me." I spoke.

A laugh excaped the man's throat, "Me, forgive you! You have to be joking, Altaïr. Just because I saved you when you came here bloody'd up doesn't mean I forgive you!" he yelled at me. I felt my heart sink.

"But, the last time we were together, the last time we... You said you forgave me." I spoke soft, and then there was another laugh before the sound of Malik's foot steps leaving the room. I quickly rushed out after him and grabbed him and pulled him to the wall. I pinned him there and crushed my mouth onto his. I don't care if he was angry at me or not, I wanted a kiss, and Malik never said no to a kiss from me before.

Until now. He turned his head, and brought up a knee, connecting to a place I never wanted such a hard thrust to. I gasped and fell to my knees and he slid out along side, "I think you need to be taking different meds. I'm going to go get the doctor." He said, angered and annoyed as he walked out of the room and headed to the market.

I remained on the floor, my hand holding against my crotch as I groaned. I couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was, I didn't do anything to cause him to hate me? Why was he being so col to me, and why had he acted to disgusted by my kiss?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy :]<strong>

**Please, let me know if there's typos or anything of the such. **


End file.
